


XWP: Stable Influence

by bearblue



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Centaurs, F/F, Fisting, Kink, The question is kind of there too be asked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearblue/pseuds/bearblue
Summary: Stopping in a crowded and busy market town leads to Xena and Gabrielle staying in the stables overnight. They encounter a friend, and this later leads to a question that Gabrielle poses. One thing leads to the other.





	XWP: Stable Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Stable Influence
> 
> Pairing: Xena/Gabrielle
> 
> Rating: M, NC17, NSFW
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, which pretty well guarantees that "ownership," of the some of the characters belongs to others (NBCUniversal Television Distribution) and and that this work is entirely based on affection. This is not-for-profit, but for praise or at least enjoyment.
> 
> A/N - This is a One Shot.
> 
> A/N - It's been a super long time since I've read this and I frankly did not remember how naughty it kind of was. This note is to indicate that very frank discussion is had and that sex is a thing that results. *stamp* Erotica/Kink *endstamp* 
> 
> A/N - I should, I suppose mention, that while this is an F/F fanfic, the premise of penetration by a male is discussed. If that's not your thing, this may not be your fic to read. Also, if you find the idea of sex with a centaur a turn off, this fic may not be your thing, because that's what is discussed and implied in the conversation. *stamp* Guy Parts and Things Warning *endstamp*

The night was cool, the inn was crowded and sweltering with the press of bodies. It seemed that Gabrielle and Xena had arrived just in time for a merchanters' convention. This was good for dinars, but bad for rest, which both sorely needed. Their last adventure had been strenuous and scary and neither were inclined much towards conversation. All they really wanted was a place to catch up, get a bath and get a few good snoozes in.

Still the opportunity for Gabrielle to rake in the cash was too good to miss. They didn't want, however, to have to deal with the possibility of sweaty, surly roommates in cramped smelly rooms. Gabrielle said she'd already had one, and it was plenty. That earned her an arched eyebrow from a certain dark haired warrior. The strawberry blonde just grinned back and said, "Wait a minute, I'll see what I can do."

Xena watched stoically as her friend got into an animated haggle with the innkeeper. She grimaced as Gabrielle's expression changed from excited to dubious, and took a swig from her mug. Back in her warlord days, she could have gotten any room, any where. Tonight, even if they knew who she was, the innkeep wasn't budging. No doubt the merchants could afford full price. She sighed into a now empty mug and set it down.

Gabrielle returned and flounced down. "Well," she said, annoyed that her usual charm hadn't worked. "You'd think he'd know a good deal when he heard one."

Xena shook her head and, "mmmed," sympathetically. The noise caused Gabrielle to look up from her snit and squint at her partner.

"You knew, didn't you."

Xena pursed her lips and scanned the room. She shrugged, "Too many people. Too much cash flowing through."

Gabrielle grumped for a second, then shrugged herself, "Oh well, can't win them all. Still I got us a good deal on the stables."

Xena was suddenly alert, "The stables?!! He made you pay for the stables." Her gaze narrowed and she reached for her chackram. This day had been terrible. She'd slice the bastard's head right off.. ..

"Well, no, he'll let us stay in the room connected to the stables." Xena blinked. Gabrielle grinned happily, "And provide the hot bath, if I tell some killer stories tonight and keep the merchants happy for a candlemark or two. He says they're running him ragged." Xena let go of the sharp metal disk and sat back. Her lip curved in that sardonic yet proud smile of hers and Gabrielle knew she'd done good.

\--------------

Gabrielle marched into the stables a happily confident, but tired woman. The merchants had been surprisingly generous with their dinars. She guessed it was because they anticipated great sales tomorrow. She didn't attribute it to her rendition of the traditionals, which had been remarkably good. Still, she was content, they had a bagful of dinars, and a hot bath and Xena waited for her.

The difference in atmosphere between the inn and the stables was striking. The air was fresh, though there was the smell of horses and clean hay, but there was a looser feel, less tension in it than in the inn. Gabrielle was suddenly glad they weren't staying there. The light from the lanterns that were hooked to the middle support posts illuminated her way. She spotted Argo almost immediately and stopped briefly to pet the mare and scratch her nose.

Then she continued on and saw Xena, sitting on a bale of hay, involved in coversation with a dark haired, dark fleshed Centaur. His muscular arms were crossed across his chest, his tail flicked with attention getting motions. He was gesculating with his hand, making some sort of point. Gabrielle guessed that Xena had already noticed her, but she knew it for sure when her partner stood up and grinned.

The bard was pulled into a full embrace. "How'd it go?" Gabrielle's eyes twinkled. "Oh typical. I told stories about you and the pushed dinars in my direction. You're so good for business." The bard patted Xena lightly on the belly and turned toward the Centaur. She reached out a hand and it was taken in a firm strong grip, "Hello Bazentius, it's good to see you again. You here for the merchant show?"

Bazentius grinned and released the delicate hand that gripped his. His smile was toothy and charming. "Why else? I was sent here to make sure the Centaurs got even deals." He eyed the young woman appreciatively, "Xena tells me you're the best haggler around, you want to go shopping tomorrow."

"A guy who wants to go shoppping? With me? Wouldn't miss it!" Gabrielle grinned widely and snugged an arm around Xena's waist, "But I'm not getting up early for it. We're taking a day off." Xena smiled indulgently at the bard.

Bazentius nodded an acknowledgement. "Shall we say noon then?"

\--------------------

The water was indeed hot, and the bathing consisted of their usual cheerful play and banter. Xena scrubbed her back and she scrubbed the fine muscled back of her friend's. Their conversation naturally worked around to the Centaurs and to Xena's son, who was doing fine in his new craft. Then it drifted.

"I wonder how they do it," Gabrielle stated as she combed through Xena's hair. The tawny woman twisted to look the bard in the eye. The brush hung midair in Gabrielle's grasp.

"Do what?" Xena asked cautiously, though she had a sneaking suspicion. She was beginning to recognize that tone Gabrielle got when expressing a sexual curiousity.

"It." Gabrielle repeated, both muddying and clarifying at the same time.

Xena turned around, facing front again and kept her expression neutral. "I'm surprised. I would have thought you would have asked Ephiny."

Gabrielle resumed brushing, "Well, I meant to, but... you know, never had the time . .and then..her husband died and it just..didn't seem right. You know?"

"Mmrfph." Xena responded noncommitally. It occured to her later that the correct response would have been, 'Yes.'

Gabrielle was beginning to know certain tones of voices too. The brush dropped to the side of the bed. She gripped Xena's shoulders in a tight grasp and spun the warrior around, "YOU KNOW!!"

\------------------

Gabrielle's eyes were wide with rude delight. "Didn't that hurt?" She asked as she snuggled in Xena's lap. The warrior's hand rested quietly, familiarly on the bard's thighs.

Xena smirked and nodded slightly, "In a good way though and trust me it felt really good after a bit. He was talented. Probably if I did it more often, I'd be stretched wide enough wouldn't have hurt at the beginning at all. Now though, I don't think it would be a problem either."

Gabrielle snorted at that remark. Xena loved being fisted. They kissed deeply and Gabrielle was quite sure that she was no longer sleepy. She pulled back from the clinch and began untying Xena's shift, much to the warrior's amusement. Gabrielle stopped a moment and looked puzzled, "Can't believe you did that at all. I thought they were your enemies."

"Well, in the right circumstances, it's easy to forget who your enemies are. Besides, I didn't tell him who I was when we met."

"You mean he couldn't figure it out?"

"He was drunk."

"Oh."

Gabrielle's hands floated over warm breasts, pulling tickling. Gods she was so wet. "Did the Centaur have a name?"

"Kaliapus."

Gabrielle blinked and stopped moving, "You're kidding me."

Xena shook her head, and let her hand slide up Gabrielle's powerful thigh and over sweet slick fur. "Nope. It was how I'd convinced him to come to me."

"You mean you had sex with him while you were ...."

"NO."

"OH good. .I was about to say. . ." Gabrielle began playing with Xena's nipples again. She nuzzled Xena, nipping lightly. The warrior groaned and tilted so the bard had more access and thought about how Kaliapus had done the same thing to her, except from the other end. . .He had such fine hands. . .such a large thick long. . .Gabrielle bit her neck, leaving a mark.

Xena groaned with pleasure. She loved being claimed by the bard, "No, it's just that we had gained each other's respect and knew each other's name by the end of the weekend."

"The WHOLE weekend?!" Gabrielle shifted in her lap until her cunt and legs were spread. The warrior accepted the invitation, sliding her fingers down and then up and deep. Gabrielle moaned and rotated her hips a bit. Xena began to move slowly, while the bard tried to concentrate on her next question.

"Mmmhmm." Xena smirked, "The whole weekend. He was a most. . .thorough..fuck. . ." Gods. . .it had been so deep. . .and his flesh so hot. .

"OH yes..Xena. .oooh," Gabrielle said, pushing against Xena's hands. Her own hands drifted low on Xena's hips for support. Their breasts rubbed together. "Did you. . .Did you," she gasped, "Suck him. . ."

Xena smiled and plunged deliberately hard that time, eliciting a gasp of excitement. She captured the bard's lips with her own and they breathed into each other for a bit. Xena slid her lips along Gabrielle's cheek and whispered hotly, "Ohh Yes," she purred, just for the bard, "he tasted like the ocean, like the grass. .salt and bitter..but oh so good. .and the cum was so hot on my tongue. There was. ..so much of it. . .," The warriors thumb pressed and swirled against a ruby button and Gabrielle moaned. Oh. .she was close, her beloved was very close. It was time.

Xena grinned and pressed her lips hard against the bard's cheek, "but you, my love, taste much sweeter and fill me up." She plunged in, deeply, taking Gabrielle with sweet force, loving the way she spilled her juice all over. The bard spiraled out, closing her eyes and arcing loudly into pleasure's grasp. Gods, Xena loved how Gabrielle sounded and she would do just about anything for that afterglow smile.

The bard leaned against the warrior, accepting the protective embrace that Xena provided. They hugged for awhile, just enjoying each other's company. Gabrielle slid a finger along Xena's neck, touching the mark. It was going to be her turn next. "Would you do it again?" she asked curiously.

Xena turned to look sincerely at the bard. Her eyebrow raised, "Only if you suddenly turned into a centaur. Why were you planning?" Gabrielle giggled with delight and pushed the warrior's shoulders towards the flat of the bed.

"Why don't you lie back and I'll give you something to ride!!" Gabrielle curled her hand into a fist and waggled her eyebrows. Xena laughed, and prepared herself, opening her legs and inviting with a sparkling blue glance.

Gabrielle's touch was electric. Her kisses were deliriously hot. Her rhythm and depth perfect, so damn perfect. Xena concluded after that final heavy orgasm, that Kaliapus had been fun, but there was no comparison.

\-----------------

Bazentius waited patiently at the stall as Xena prepared Argo for riding. Gabrielle watched with him, leaning peacefully against her staff. The centaur and the bard smiled a lot at each other. It had been a most successful shopping experience and Bazentius would be going back richer than he'd arrived. They'd committed to meeting and doing it again next year. Only this time, Bazentius had said with a wink, he'd be housing himself at a different stable. Apparently he'd not gotten much sleep. He'd grinned and offered, "Next time, if you really want to know, I'll be happy to show you."

Gabrielle had declined graciously and in good humor, "That's okay, I like what she does." The bard twinkled a smile at him and Bazentius had laughed and laughed.

They would be shopping buddies for ages


End file.
